Metal Sonic
Bio (Please visit Sonic News network for all info regarding this Character) Metal Sonic (メタルソニック Metaru Sonikku) is a fictional robot from the Sonic the Hed gehog series. He is an evil robotic duplicate of Sonic the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Sonic, he can perform many of Sonic's moves, including his Homing Attack. Metal Sonic is always on the dark side throughout the series, with Sonic Rivals 2 being the only game where he takes a protagonistic role as a playable character. He is noteworthy for being the second most recurring villain in the series, only behind Dr. Eggman himself. Personality Despite being built to match Sonic the Hedgehog in all aspects, Metal Sonic is vastly different from his organic counterpart in terms of personality. Rather than fun-loving, cool, and carefree, Metal Sonic is a violent, aggressive, cold-hearted, and intelligent killing machine with a large superiority complex. While he is meant to be another of Dr. Eggman's mindless robot slaves, Metal Sonic also possesses an AI that allows him to make choices on his own, granting the robot sentience (though he is still restricted by his programming). This trait, however, has Metal Sonic only used to fuel his dark desires to carry out his goals of destruction and domination, and allowed his programming more than once to evolve beyond what had been intended. At most times, Metal Sonic is quiet, emotionless and completely obedient to Dr. Eggman. However, in truth, he carries a deep evil inside him, making him one of Sonic's most threatening foes. When facing a foe, Metal Sonic is at most times never the one to talk or rant, and instead remains quiet and coldly serious, making him a silent killer in every aspect of the word. Metal Sonic's most dominating trait is his absolute hatred and obsession with his counterpart, Sonic. Being programmed with the sole purpose of surpassing and destroying Sonic, Metal Sonic is completely obsessed with the belief that he is superior to Sonic in every way. Therefore, Metal Sonic's greatest desire is proving to the real Sonic that he is better than him in any field and eventually defeat him once and for all. When it comes to facing Sonic, Metal Sonic is single-minded in his determination to defeat Sonic to the point of obsession; nothing else seems to matter to him except proving himself the better of the two. Though Metal Sonic has been known to claim that he has other motives to his actions, as seen in Sonic Heroes where he desired world domination, it can all be traced back to his wish of proving himself superior to Sonic, and, by extension, all others. As hinted in Sonic Generations, even when newly created, Metal Sonic displayed a fierce desire to defeat Sonic, no matter how much he was going to fail. As Metal Sonic continued to fail in his efforts to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic's desire to defeat Sonic evolved into a burning hatred for his organic doppelganger, which only made him more determined to beat Sonic, eventually even if it meant going against his creator's orders. As an example, after being beaten by Sonic on Little Planet and returning to Earth about a year later in Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II, Metal Sonic had developed a lethal grudge against Sonic and sought to settle the score, and presumably went out on his own onboard the Death Egg Mark II to challenge Sonic to a rematch. With each defeat, however, Metal Sonic's hatred for Sonic grew larger and larger, eventually spiraling out of control. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic's hatred and desire to beat Sonic reached its peak, allowing the robotic hedgehog to grow beyond his original programming and to gain full self-awareness and sentience, showing himself as a ruthless, controlling, arrogant, and cunning rogue with no regard for others. Also, his desire to prove himself superior to all else led to Metal Sonic gaining an insatiable lust for power and a desire to conquer the world and establish a robot kingdom, with him as its ruler. These actions, however, merely served as a front for Metal Sonic's original purpose, which was to gain the power needed so that he could finally defeat Sonic. Shortly after his defeat in Sonic Heroes, however, Metal Sonic was stripped of his independence through the erasing of his corrupt programming by the Doctor himself; resulting in the return of Metal Sonic's former self. Despite this, Metal Sonic's independence has resurfaced in Sonic Free Riders when he went inside Team Dark's new robot Power Member E-10000B, without even Dr. Eggman knowing it and stealing the doctor's data to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear. Following Metal Sonic's acquiring of full self-independence in Sonic Heroes, the robot himself descended into madness through his hatred for Sonic, beginning to believe that he was the real Sonic and that the original Sonic was his copy. Supposedly, Metal Sonic's obsession with the real Sonic and the belief that he is better than him, made him think that this made him the real Sonic. It can also be thought, however, that Metal Sonic thinks that even though he was created, he believes he's the real Sonic. It is unknown whether he has maintained this part of his personality after the erasure of his self-independence. Despite his many defeats and having his believes shaken, Metal Sonic never gives up on his goals and will always pursue them with relentless determination and will take any means necessary, no matter how many setbacks. As long as Metal Sonic's ultimate goal is to defeat the real Sonic, Metal Sonic will always come back to face Sonic and his friends, and he will not rest until he has carried out his purpose of destroying Sonic forever, and proving himself the superior of the two of them once and for all. Powers & Abilities Being made as a copy of Sonic that could match and even surpass the original in all aspects, Metal Sonic possesses nearly all of the same physical abilities that Sonic has, but are increased considerably, making Metal Sonic one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful and dangerous creations. Traits that Metal Sonic share with Sonic include their super speed, lightning-fast reflexes and agility that allows them to react to threats coming in at supersonic speed, and their physical strength - sufficient enough to tear metal apart. By utilizing a combination of an anti-gravity system that allows him to hover off the ground and an advanced jet engine built into his chassis, Metal Sonic can match and even exceed Sonic's running speed in an instant, allowing the robot to move at speeds surpassing at least Mach 1. By overloading his circuits, Metal Sonic can achieve four times the accelerating speed of Sonic, allowing him to reach speed reaching that of Mach 5- however, he cannot sustain it for long without risking his own destruction. In addition to Sonic's standard abilities, Metal Sonic has numerous other capabilities unique to himself- these include firing laser blasts from the aperture in his chassis, telescopic extendable limbs, and the ability to generate near-impenetrable force fields and powerful energy surges from his body. Plus, by utilizing his jet engine and upping the power of his levitation system, Metal Sonic can achieve flight, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speed. Metal Sonic's arguably most powerful and impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities, powers and traits of others, similar to the Gizoids. By scanning and copying the life data on others, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metal Sonic is capable of immediately and flawlessly copying and mimicking other people's combat techniques, fighting moves and even the superhuman abilities unique to specific individuals, such as Chaos Powers, ESP, super strength, invisibility etc., essentially making his abilities unlimited. In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic also demonstrated the ability to shape-shift, which allows him to change his appearance and body structure. When shape-shifting, Metal Sonic can perfectly imitate the physical form and voice of even organic creatures, such as when he posed as Sonic when he kidnapped Froggy and Chocola. Besides sharing many of Sonic's abilities, Metal Sonic can also utilize several of Sonic's signature techniques and moves, such as the Spin Attack where Metal Sonic curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through several obstacles or foes. Other moves include the Homing Attack, where Metal Sonic jumps and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps he cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump, where he curls into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash, where he shoot himself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, albeit in a far more deadly circular saw motion. Excluding, Sonic's techniques, Metal Sonic also possesses powerful techniques exclusive to himself. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack allows him to accelerate to his maximum speed while reportedly penetrate any substance caught in his path, though it cannot be sustained for extended periods because it could destroy himself. He can also use an area-of-effect attack called the Ring Spark Field, where he unleashes an electrical field that can burn through thick metal, though the attack drains so much of his energy that his mobility decreases. To defend himself, Metal Sonic can perform the Black Shield, an energy field that protects him from any harm. When copying opponents' data, Metal Sonic can use his Copycat technique to instantly replicate and execute the signature attack of his opponents perfectly. Quotes :".........Whoever clears all of the stages first wins." :—Metal Sonic before battle in Sonic Pinball Party. : :"It's no use... but why can't I defeat you?" :—Metal Sonic's question after his defeat in Sonic Heroes. : :"FACE ME IF YOU WISH TO HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALD." :—Classic Metal Sonic before Classic Sonic fights him in Sonic Generations. : :"I WILL BATTLE YOU AS MANY TIMES AS IT IS NECESSARY." :—Classic Metal Sonic the rematch with him in Sonic Generations. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Ageless Category:Villains